Senshi of the Moon
by Lady Yue-chan
Summary: What if instead of being the 'first' of the Senshi to awakened in Japan during the Dark Kingdom arc, Sailor Moon was the last one and she was expected to keep her distance from the others?
1. Ch 1: A Moon Star Is Born

_**Chapter 1: A Moon Star Is Born**_

"Oh noooooooooooooo," Tsukino Usagi wailed as she raced down the stairs, hands busily securing the pins to hold the buns in her hair in place. "I'm going to be late on my first day of schooooooool!" She grabbed her pink lunch bag from the kitchen and sped out of the house. "Thanks for lunch! Bye Mom!"

Ikuko watched from the window as her 16-year old daughter race off to school. Some things just never changed. Even when they had been living in New York, Usagi had been late to school at least 90% of the time. But neither Ikuko nor Usagi's teachers had minded much since the blonde was never really that late when she arrived. Besides it was hard to stay mad at such a sweet girl and it wasn't like she didn't do well in school. In fact, Usagi usually did very well in school, being a very smart young woman; but she was also human and had her moments when she messed up. It still baffled Ikuko how her daughter could flub a grade so badly at times.

Meanwhile, Usagi ran as fast as she could to school, making her way around other pedestrians as only a former Manhattan resident could. Just as she reached Juuban High, she heard the plaintive cry of a cat. Being an animal lover, Usagi couldn't ignore the poor thing. Besides, according to her watch, she had 10 more minutes before the late bell rang and while she wouldn't be perfectly on time, she wouldn't be in detention trouble until after that bell rang.

She turned around and headed toward a nearby alley where she heard the cat's cries. There she found a group of elementary school boys poking and pinching a little black cat with a Sailor V band-aid on its forehead.

"Hey! Leave that poor cat alone," she yelled, startling the boys.

"Ah leave us alone you old hag," the biggest boy in the group retorted.

"Old...hag," Usagi growled slowly, one hand clenched in a fist while the other twirled her book bag around a single finger in a very eerie imitation of her mother with her metal spatula of doom.. "Kid, you're crusin' for a brusin'!"

The kids noticed the homicidal glint in her eyes and decided it was time to head off for school. Muttering under her breath about little juvenile monsters, Usagi turned her attention back to the cat, who now that it was no longer being tormented, was trying desperately to bat the band-aid off its forehead.

"Oh you poor thing," Usagi cried. She knelt down and made soothing little noises until the cat came to her. She slowly picked up the cat, so it wouldn't be frightened, and rubbed it behind its ears until it purred. "Poor baby. How could those little amoebas be mean to such a sweet little thing like you," she whispered softly. "Now let's get that annoying band-aid off of you."

With a quick yank, the band-aid was removed, revealing a golden crescent moon. Before Usagi could examine the crescent moon further, the cat jumped out of her arms and landed on a nearby car. Usagi stared into the cat's ruby red eyes, her eyes glazed over as if she was in a trance. A strong feeling of déjà vu passed over her.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The trance broke. Usagi looked at her watch and let out a yelp. "I'M LAAAAAATE!"

She turned and ran towards the school, not noticing that the cat was following her. As Usagi raced inside the school, the cat jumped up and sat on the schoolyard and watched the school with an almost human-like thoughtfulness look in her eyes.

"Hmmmm..." the cat murmured. "Could this girl be the one?"

* * *

"Hey Ami-chan! Wait up," Makoto called out.

A girl with short blue hair and matching blue eyes turned around to wait for her friend. Mizuno Ami, a sweet and quiet girl, was the school genius, which was why her teachers and classmates found it complete mystery why she and Makoto were best friends. Kino Makoto was a tall girl with wavy chestnut brown hair, which she always pulled up into a ponytail, and dark green eyes. According to Gurio Umino, the school's resident nerd and biggest gossip in Tokyo, Makoto, who had transferred to Juuban High a few months earlier, was a karate-chopping maniac who had gotten expelled from her old school for getting into too many fights.

So what could a quiet genius and a karate-chopping maniac have in common to cause them to be best friends? No one had a clue, although Umino had some theories, but who would actually believe that Ami and Makoto were reincarnated warrior princesses?

"Hi Mako-chan," Ami greeted her friend. "I wonder why we're having an assembly this morning."

"I know the answer to that, beauteous Ami," a familiar male voice said from behind them, causing both girls to silently groan.

Both girls turned around to Umino, dragging Osaka Naru with him. Naru was a pretty girl with wavy shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was very friendly, but had the misfortune of being in Class 1 with Umino while Ami and Makoto had lucked out by being in Class 5 and Class 6 respectively. Umino was your proverbial nerd, with messy brown hair and big round spirally glasses that hid his eyes.

"So spill the dirt, Umino," Makoto demanded.

"The assembly is being held to welcome a new student," he answered. He took out his infamous little black book, which held pages of gossip and bios of everyone at Juuban Junior High School, down to every least janitor. Then taking his time to make a little melodramatic pause, he adjusted his glasses, opened the book, and cleared his throat.

"The new student is a girl named Tsukino Usagi," he stated. "Her birthday is June 30th and she is 16 years old. She's transferring here from her school in Manhattan, New York and my sources say she'll be in Class 1 with Naru and me."

"That's all you got," Naru asked. "You're slipping Umino. Usually you have a complete bio on a new student before the assembly."

Umino blushed bright red. "I would have had more on her, but Haruna-sensei caught me looking at Tsukino-san's files," he admitted.

"Umino," the three girls scolded, causing the boy to flush even redder.

"Don't tell me this is how you get information on everybody," Ami said.

"Oh no," Umino assured her. "I have other sources, but there just wasn't enough time for me to get information this morning because I was discussing the theory of relativity with Yamato-sensei."

They had reached the schoolyard so there was no more time for further talk. They quickly got into one of the many lines outside and waited for the assembly to start. Their wait wasn't long; Haruna-sensei appeared onto the platform in front of them. Haruna-sensei was a favorite of all the students at the school. She was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties and looked like an older version of Naru with longer hair. Her only flaw was that she could turn into a total bitch when something went wrong in her love life, which happened at least twice a month.

Haruna-sensei motioned for a person behind her to come onto the platform, which caused a gasp from the student body when the person complied. Standing before them was a beautiful girl who could have been an angel. She had long golden blonde hair, which was pulled up into two buns with hair flowing from each one. And her eyes... Even the students in the back of the lines could see her sparkling cerulean blue eyes.

"Students," Haruna-sensei said a loud and clear voice. "This is Tsukino Usagi. She is in Grade 10 and will be in Class 1. I'm sure all of you will do your best to make her feel welcome at Juuban High."

"I think I'm in love," Umino declared in a dazed voice.

His friends exchanged looks that said one thing. Poor Tsukino-san!

* * *

Usagi sighed as she walked home slowly. She had failed a quiz on her first day of school. But who actually cared how long it would take Yuki and Kyou to reach Tokyo if they left the same origin point at 2:30PM and 4:00PM respectively and Yuki's train was going 43km and Kyou's train was going 60km? They shouldn't have been on the same damn track on the first place. She looked down at the big red 30 scrawled on her quiz and grimaced. Her mother was NOT going to be pleased.

The only good thing today was that she had made some friends, Umino and Naru. Both of them had been really nice and Umino had given her a folder full of bios and gossip of everyone at school and promised to help her out if she ever needed to know something. Usagi suspected that he had developed a crush on her, but she wasn't sure how she could let him know that she didn't like him that way. She absolutely hated hurting people.

But then again he had seen her quiz score and she had seen how upset he had gotten over receiving a 95. He couldn't possibly like her, a girl who failed quizzes, even though it was a rare occurrence. If she didn't tell him that, then he might get over his crush; then again it would leave her with the image of being of some ditzy blonde who did crappy in school. Not an image she wanted to have. It would probably be best if she explained things to Umino as soon as possible since she had a feeling he had already been updating people on her less then stellar grade.

Well at least one of her new friends wasn't a gossip who would tell the whole school that she was a total blonde over one measly quiz grade.

"Hey Usagi," she heard Naru yell from behind her. Speak of the devil. Usagi turned around and gave her friend a half-hearted smile.

"Hi Naru!"

"Usagi, you're not still upset about that quiz, are you," Naru asked sympathetically. "It's just a quiz."

Usagi shot her a bemused look. "Easy for you to say. You got an 85!"

Naru gave her a sheepish grin. "Well it's really not that big of a deal, but I know something that will make you feel better. My mom owns the jewelry store called Osa-P and she always has some cool stuff that girls like us can buy."

"Does she sell rhinestone barrettes," Usagi asked.

"You bet," Naru replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The girls then walked the few blocks that it took to get to Osa-P, chattering about girl stuff like they had grown up together instead of just meeting that day. When they arrived at Osa-P, they discover that a sale was being held.

"That's strange," Naru remarked. "My mom didn't say anything about having a sale today."

"Spur of the moment," Usagi suggested.

"Maybe," the auburn hair girl replied. "But my mom isn't' the type to do stuff like that."

They walked inside to see a crowd of women of all ages, fighting over pieces of jewelry, like hungry dogs fighting over a bone, as an elegant woman with Naru's coloring chirped on about discounts through her megaphone. The woman turned toward them and smile appeared on her face. The girls made their way to the crowd to stand by her.

"Hi Naru dear," the woman chirped. "How was school?"

"Great," Naru answered. "But how come you're having a sale Mom?"

"Oh I got some new stuff in that was really cheap so I though it would be nice to give a break to the customers too," her mother replied airily. "And who's your little friend?"

"This is Tsukino Usagi," Naru said. "She's new at school."

"Usagi bowed her head in respect. "Nice to meet you Osaka-san."

"The pleasure is all mine dear," Naru's mom replied. "And since you're Naru's friend, I'll sell you this exquisite 20 karat diamond, for you 90% off."

"20 karat diamond for 90% off," both girls cried in surprise. The other customers surged around them after hearing this, fighting to get the ring. The girls decided that it was probably a smart idea to leave the store before they got hurt.

"I think I better wait till after the sale is over to buy some rhinestone barrettes," Usagi said. "I'll see you tomorrow Naru."

"Bye Usagi."

Usagi headed towards home, glaring at her quiz. "I just can't show Mom this," she cried, crumpling it up and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey," cried an outrage male voice behind her. "Watch where you're throwing stuff! Do I look like a trashcan to you?!"

Usagi turned and bowed in respect. "Sorry sir."

"You should be meatball head," the man said.

Usagi's head shot up in outrage and for a moment her anger was forgotten as she got a good look at the man before her. He was tall and VERY muscular with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes that you could lose yourself in. Deep blue eyes that... were looking at her quiz grade!

"30? You need to study more meatball head," he said crumpling the paper again and tossing it back to her as he walked away.

"JERK," she yelled. "They aren't meatballs, they're buns!"

"Buns, huh," he said turning to look at her. "Then I guess I'll have to call you Odango Atama!"

He then turned and walked away, ignoring the various insults that Usagi yelled at him. When he was out of sight, she began walking home, plotting the torture she would inflict on the dark-haired stranger if she ever saw him again. As she passed the Crown Game Center, she saw a poster announcing that the new Sailor V game was out. Being a Sailor V fan (and not ready to face her mother), she decided to stop in to try out the new game.

Inside she saw Furuhata Motoki, the college freshman who ran the arcade for his family after school and on the weekends. Usagi had met him the weekend before and had already developed a huge crush on him. Not even a girl who was certified could not help liking him! He had light blonde hair and dark green eyes and he had lots of muscles. Meow!

Usagi then noticed the four girls at the counter talking to him. Two of the girls she recognized from school, Ami and Makoto. According to Umino's files, they were best friends, although an odd pairing, since Ami was a young female Einstein and Makoto was a karate-chopping maniac. The other two girls, she noticed, were like day and night in their appearances. One girl's hair was black as the night sky. Her violet eyes had a look of serenity in them, like nothing in the world could upset her. She wore the gray uniform that the girls that went to T-A Private Girls School wore. The other girl was a blonde, like herself, but her hair was a lighter blonde then Usagi's. Her eyes were a sapphire blue that sparkled at amusement at whatever was being said and. Her uniform proclaimed that she was a student of Shibuya High.

Motoki looked up and saw Usagi standing near the door with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Hey Usagi," He called, smiling at her. "What's up?"

A smile appeared on her face, and had the same affect on Motoki as the sun coming out after the rain.

"Hi Furuhata-san," she replied cheerfully.

"Hey none of that," he said sternly. "I feel like my father when you call me that. I told you before that you had permission to call me Motoki-chan."

"But," she protested as she approached the counter, "you're older then me and we haven't known each other that long. It would be disrespectful."

"It's okay Usagi," he assured her. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. I wouldn't have given you permission if I hadn't felt that way. Besides you're from America and they're more informal there, right?"

"Alright Motoki-chan," she gave in with a grin.

"Now that that's settled, " he said, "I want you to meet my friends, the Crown Game Center's most devoted customers and highest scorers on the Sailor V game."

"I know Mizuno-san and Kino-san," Usagi said. "Well sort of."

"Let me guess," Makoto said. "Umino?"

"Yep," Usagi replied. "I think you'll be getting a full and up to date bio on me tomorrow. It's kinda creepy how much he already knew about me before I even said hi to him."

Everyone laughed at this, since they all knew it was true.

"Well that's Umino for you," Makoto said. "Anyway I'd like you to meet Hino Rei and this ditz is Aino Minako."

"Makoto, she doesn't know who is who, especially with an introduction like that," Ami scolded.

"I think I can figure it out. Aino-san is on her right," Usagi asked, indicating the blonde.

"How did you know," Minako asked.

"She called you a ditz and everyone seems to refer to us blondes as that," Usagi explained. "I should know." The two blondes smiled at each other, sharing a moment that the others couldn't understand (well maybe Motoki, but how many times had anyone heard a guy being called a ditz, even if he is a blonde?).

Usagi then noticed that Rei was staring at her intently, with a look of concentration on her face. Had it been someone else, Usagi would have freaked out and thought they were the stalker type, but somehow she didn't' feel that way towards Rei. It seemed like the other girl saw something different in Usagi, like she sensed something. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the others exchange looks and then watched as Minako shot Rei a pointed look, which caused the raven-haired girl to look away. Usagi got the feeling that despite the carefree nature that she sensed about the blonde (and the fact that others seemed far better choices), this girl was their leader. But leader of what?

"So how did you do on the math quiz Usagi," Ami asked, which was an obvious bid to call Usagi's attention away from Rei's weird behavior.

"I-" she began to answer before she was interrupted by a vaguely familiar that became quite familiar as he spoke.

"Odango Atama needs to do more studying Ami-chan."

Usagi turned around to see the oh so gorgeous creep that she had run into earlier.

"YOU!"

"Odango Atama," he replied with amusement.

"You know Usagi, Mamoru," Motoki asked in surprise.

"We just met this afternoon when she hit me in the face with her quiz paper," Mamoru explained.

"Usagi did what," Motoki asked in shock. He didn't know her that well, but she didn't seem the type to hit people in the face with anything.

"It was in accident," Usagi said, defending herself. The nerve of that creep! How dare he make her look like the villain in front of everyone! "I didn't mean to hit him. Although after meeting him, I don't regret it!."

"Whoa! Down girl," Makoto said soothingly. "Mamoru-kun's not such a bad guy. A little cranky at times, but he's okay." She then leaned in closer and whispered into Usagi's ear, "By the way he's more or less Rei's guy."

"Well since you guys didn't get a proper introduction," Motoki said. "Usagi this is Chiba Mamoru. He's a freshman like me at the college. And this lovely lady is Tsukino Usagi. She goes to Juuban with Ami and Makoto."

"Odango Atama suits her better," Mamoru replied.

Usagi narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. She silently counted to ten before turning her attention to Motoki and the girls, giving then an apologetic smile. "I better leave now before this," she turned her attention to Mamoru and gave a dirty look, "jerk causes me to lose my temper completely and say some things that would shock you."

"I doubt you could say anything that would shock us Tsukino-san," Minako remarked. "You seem way too nice to say anything that could be shocking."

Usagi gave her a bemused smile. "I've spent 9 years of my life in New York. Believe me, I can say some shocking things when I'm riled. Sayonara." She then turned and left with a wave.

"So Rei what are you sense before," Minako asked as soon as Usagi was gone.

"Sense what," Mamoru demanded.

"Rei sensed something in Tsukino-san," Ami explained.

"Yeah, she was staring so hard that I think that Tsukino-san noticed," Makoto added.

"Well hopefully she'll forget about it or just pass it off as Rei being eccentric," Motoki said. "But what did you sense Rei?"

"She has a powerful aura around her," Rei told them.

"You don't think she's part of the Dark Kingdom," Minako asked, a frown on her face. Usagi seemed really nice, she'd hate to find out that blonde was their enemy.

"No there was nothing sinister about her aura," the dark-haired girl answered. "But I got the feeling that I knew her even though we've just met."

"You too," Motoki asked in surprise. "I though it was just me."

"I had the same feeling too," Ami added.

Mamoru nodded his agreement.

"Ditto," Minako said.

"Hmmm...since she's not evil, could she be another Senshi," Makoto mused aloud.

"I don't think so," Minako replied. "Artemis would have sensed her if she was and she's been in town for what? At least a week? Besides I'm sure I heard him saying that there was just four of us."

"Perhaps she's someone we knew in the past," Ami suggested. "A noblewoman, which would explain why she has a strong aura."

"You could be right Ami-chan," Minako said. "Now let's get down to Senshi business."

* * *

Meanwhile Usagi had reached home to discover that Umino, although well meaning, had already told her mother about her quiz grade and offered to tutor her. After her mother's wrath had subsided, it was decided that Usagi's father, who was brilliant in math, would help tutor her and Umino's offer was to be politely declined. Both mother and daughter agreed that he was nice boy, but not boyfriend material and that it would be wrong to allow him to use tutoring sessions as a chance to woo Usagi, when there was no hope for him. Usagi then got into her daily argument with her 12-year-old brother, Shingo, before

retiring to her bedroom to work on her homework.

Usagi made quick work of her English homework since she was already proficient in the language. Literature was a breeze as was history. Science took a little more concentration and math... After attempting a few problems, she slammed the book shut with disgust and decided to wait until her father was home to help her.

Usagi then flung herself facedown on the bed to contemplate about her day, but the last remnants of jet lag that she still had caught up wit h her. She was soon fast asleep. Her mother checked on her a few minutes later and seeing how exhausted her daughter was, she decided to let her continue to sleep.

Several hours later, Usagi was awoken by something landing on her bed. She sat up and was surprised to see the cat that she saved that morning.

"Hello Usagi," the cat said in a voice that sounded young and feminine.

Usagi blinked. Either she was dreaming, hearing things in which case she was going insane, or that cat actually said hello to her.

"Yes Usagi this is really happening," the cat said, seeing the look of disbelief in the girl's eyes. "My name is Luna. And after watching you all day, I am sure that you, my dear, are the chosen one."

"What do you mean the chosen one," Usagi asked. She wasn't quite sure that she believed this was real or not, but her curiosity had been provoked. What could she have been chosen for? Maybe she was the next Buffy?

"To be the Senshi of the Moon, the personal Senshi of the Moon Princess," Luna replied.

"A Senshi like the others," Usagi inquired. Even though she had been in Japan for a little over a week, she had already heard all about the Sailor Senshi that protected the city from youmas and the mysterious masked man, Tuxedo Kamen, who assisted them.

"Not quite," Luna answered. "You see Usagi the Moon Princess is also the heir to Silver Millennium, which means that she will one day rule over this solar system and bring peace and happiness just like her mother did long ago. But to achieve that she must live to ascend the throne. Although it their duty to protect the Princess, the Senshi currently have other duties that conflict with it. Which is why you were created, Usagi. Your only destiny is to protect the Moon Princess."

Luna paused to allow a dazed Usagi to absorb all that she had said.

"So where is the Moon Princess," Usagi asked, after a moment of silence. She still wasn't sure of this Senshi of the Moon business, but it was all rather interesting.

"That I do not know," Luna admitted. "All I know that she is in Tokyo and that since she has not appeared yet, it can be assumed that her memories of the past have not resurfaced in her current incarnation. But we must find her quickly before the Dark Kingdom finds her and destroys her before she reawakens."

"So how am I supposed to find her," Usagi demanded. "Do you know how many people are in Tokyo?!"

"You are _**HER**_ Senshi," Luna said loftily. "You are born with a sixth sense to find her. You will know her when you see her. Now..." Out of thin air a pink broach, with a gold crescent moon on it, appeared on Usagi's bed.

"What's that and how the hell did it get there," Usagi asked.

"I got it out of my subspace pocket which I'll tell you about later, but this is your transformation broach," Luna explained. "Since we haven't the slightest clue where the Princess is yet, your main mission is, of course, to find her and to train so you can protect her properly. Part of that training is to fight youmas when they show up."

"Well that sounds logical, I suppose" Usagi mused. "But what if I run into the other Senshi? There's no way to avoid running into them when their job is to take care of the youmas."

"Don't you worry about them," the cat assured her. "There will be times when you have to work with them to defeat a particularly pesky youma, but your mission is separate from theirs. I'm afraid you'll have to be rude to them."

"Why," the girl asked.

"Because if you become friends with them it will make it that much harder on you to do your job because you there will come a time when you have to pick between saving them or the Princess and your only concern should be the Princess," Luna replied.

Usagi nodded in agreement. She couldn't argue with Luna's logic, except...

"But what about Sailor Venus? Rumor has it that she's the leader of the Senshi. SO can she order me around or what?"

"No, only the Princess has that authority, but even then you can disobey her if you think her orders puts her life in danger," Luna answered. "Now I suggest we begin with your training," Luna continued. "It's 9:30 and you have school tomorrow so we can't have you staying up too late. Take the broach and repeat after me: Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

Usagi picked up the broach and studied it for a few moments. "Moon...Prism...Power!

Make Up!"

In a flash of dazzling lights, Usagi's school disappeared, leaving her naked for a few moments (panicky moments at that since it occurred to her she might have to do this somewhere where people could come across her and see her au natural), before it was replaced with a sailor fuku that was almost identical to the ones the other Senshi wore. The major differences being the color of her. Her collar and mini-skirt, which Usagi suspected had been designed by a man, was a dark blue and the bows on her fuku were red. The boots she wore were similar to Sailor Mercury's except hers were red with white trim and gold crescent moons located near the top of the boots. Like Sailor Mars, her tiara had a red jewel and her elbow-length gloves had red trim. Dangling from her ears were crescent moon earrings and little red discs trimmed with white adorned her buns along with little white feathery barrettes in her hair. And located on the center of the red bow on her chest was her transformation broach.

"Whoa," Usagi exclaimed. "I look so totally cool!" She examined herself in the mirror, but then her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice cry for help.

"Somebody please help me," Naru cried out.

"That's Naru's voice," Usagi whispered in surprised. "But how?"

"Those red discs in your hair are designed to pick up distress calls," Luna explained. She jumped out the window and landed on a tree branch near Usagi's window. "Let's go!"

"Luna, problem here," Usagi protested. "I can't jump out a second-story window! I'm just a teenage girl!"

"Yes you can," Luna retorted. "You are Sailor Moon! You are stronger, faster, heal faster, more agile, and capable of doing things that a normal teenage girl cannot do. As time goes by, you won't need to transform to tap into these abilities."

"Believe me Sailor Moon," Luna continued, seeing the doubt in her young charge's eyes. "It is your destiny! Now come on! Your friend, Naru is in danger!"

Hearing Naru's name, helped push the fear out of Usagi's mind, allowing her to jump out of the window and land, if not gracefully, but at least unharmed, on the ground below. Picking up Luna, who had landed by her side, she ran to Naru's house, which was located above Osa-P, something she knew from Umino's detailed files. She was delighted to find out that Luna was right and that she was faster as Sailor Moon then as Usagi. When they reached Osa-P, she paused as a thought entered her mind.

"What is it Sailor Moon," Luna asked.

"You're going to have to stay out of sight Luna," Sailor Moon replied. "If the Senshi show up, I don't want them to see you."

"But why," Luna inquired.

"Because if I'm supposed to keep my distance," Sailor Moon explained. "That will

provoke their curiosity. Even if I don't join them, they'll most likely want to find out who I am in civilian form to be on the safe side. If they see you with me and then see me in civilian form with you, it won't take much to put two in two together. You're not exactly an inconspicuous cat, Luna."

"Good point," Luna agreed, jumping out of Sailor Moon's arms. "I'll stay out of sight."

When Luna had disappeared into the shadows, Sailor Moon entered the store to se the Senshi being attacked by the women she had seen that afternoon at the sale. Considering that they had been normal humans before (well normal as can be for crazy stampeding women over a sale), she concluded that they had to be under a spell. Near the back of the store she spotted Naru with a corpse-like youma who was trying to strangle the young girl.

"Let's her go," Sailor Moon ordered, causing everybody to pause and turn to stare at her, which annoyed her. Geez, you'd think they've never seen a Senshi before!

"I thought there were only four of you," the youma said, looking annoyed at having another uninvited visitor to contend with.

"So did I," muttered Sailor Venus. "Artemis has some serious explaining to do later."

"Who are you," demanded the youma.

"Me...uh," Sailor Moon stammered, but then an inner voice inside her guided a series of elaborate motions as the she said, "I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you," the youma cried, dropping a now unconscious Naru to the ground. "And I'm sure I never will again!"

The youma attacked her and it took all of Sailor Moon concentration to dodge the

youma's assault. Then to add to her troubles, the controlled women began to attack her too. Between the youma and the women it was becoming near impossible for the novice Senshi to deal with all of them, and she soon received a scratch on her right arm above her glove.

"Ouch. Damn it that fucking hurts," she complained. "This is sooooo not my day!"

"Such language from one so young," the youma said.

"First of all I am not that young," Sailor Moon retorted. "Second of all I've had a bad day, and third of all you're not my mother so shut the fuck up!"

Unfortunately for Sailor Moon, the youma got even angrier at being cussed at, and ordered her zombie-like minions to attack the Moon Senshi with a vengeance. She barely managed to dodge the attack, but still received a deep cut on her right thigh, just below her skirt, that started to bleed.

"OWWWW," wailed Sailor Moon, being one with a low pain tolerance especially when she received a wound that bled. As she wailed, the red discs in her buns began to glow and everyone but Sailor Moon covered their ears to the horrible noise.

"AHHH," the youma screamed. "Cease that horrible noise!"

"What's going on," Sailor Jupiter demeaned.

"The red discs in Sailor Moon's hair are amplifying her wails," Sailor Mercury answered, ignoring the wails long enough to use her Mercury computer to scan for information on what was going on.

The youma, who was close enough to Sailor Mercury to actually hear what she said, attempted to attack Sailor Moon to end the wailing, but was stopped dead in her tracks when a blood-red rose landed between her and Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," the Senshi cried in unison.

"Now is your chance Sailor Moon," Luna hissed, from her hiding spot near her charge. "Take your tiara and say: Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and watched in surprise as it changed into a glowing golden disc that radiated power. As she stared at it, a warm feeling filled her and she knew that she could defeat the youma. "Moon...Tiara..." she carefully aimed the disc at the youma and then tossed it at the creature as she yelled, "MAGIC!"

The golden disc flew through the air and cut right through the youma's abdomen. "No," the youma screeched, as she disintegrated into a pile of dust and the controlled humans fell to the ground passed out, finally freed from the youma's spell.

"Ha," Sailor Moon crowed in triumph as she held up two fingers in the sing of victory. "Moon dusted!"

"So there are not four, but five Senshi," a masculine voice, that seemed vaguely familiar, said from behind her.

Sailor Moon turned around to se a man in a black tuxedo with a matching black top hat wearing white gloves and a white mask that hid the upper half of his face. No doubt about, this hunk meister was Tuxedo Kamen. She also noted that in his arms, he held a cat with white fur and blue eyes; a cat that had golden crescent moon on its forehead, just like Luna. She realized that the cat had to be the guardian of the Senshi, just as Luna was hers.

"Care to explain why, you didn't tell us about her, Artemis," Sailor Mars asked.

"Because according to my memory there are only four Guardian Senshi," the cat retorted.

"He's right," Sailor Moon said softly. "Back in the past there was only four Guardian Senshi, but I was born in this time to be the Moon Princess's personal bodyguard while the rest of you could focus on dealing with the Dark Kingdom. But for me to protect her, I'm going to have to find her first."

"Well look no further," Artemis said. "Sailor Venus is our beloved Princess."

Sailor Moon turned her attention on the blonde-haired Senshi in orange. Luna had said she would know the Princess when she saw her because of her special sixth sense. This girl was a powerful Senshi, and she seemed familiar, but she knew instinctively that this was not the Moon Princess. She turned to leave.

"Hey," Sailor Jupiter cried in outrage. "How dare you turn your back on the Princess?! I though you said you was supposed to be her personal Senshi!"

Sailor Moon turned back and shot her a disdainful look. "She is NOT the Princes. I am the sworn protector of the Moon Princess and as Senshi of the Moon, I have a special affinity with it just as the Princess. I would know better then any of you who she is. But keep saying that Venus is the Princess. It'll keep the real Princess safer." She then turned to leave again, but she was stopped by Artemis, who stood before her defiantly.

"You can't leave until Sailor Venus says so," he told her. "You are a Senshi and even if what you say is true, Venus is still the leader of the Senshi."

"That's what you think," Sailor Moon replied. "My destiny is to protect the Moon

Princess and only she has the power and authority to order me around." Then with lightening quick moves, she was gone, leaving a stunned audience.

"Well," Mars drawled as she got over her shock. "She was rude. She could have least said good-bye."

"So what do we do about the Moon chick," Jupiter asked.

"Well she doesn't seem like an enemy," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Until she proves otherwise, we'll count her as an ally. But I think it would be to our best interest to figure out who her civilian identity is."

Venus nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good plan to me." She yawned. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Let's go home."

They exchanged goodbyes and then headed their separate ways homes, all of them thinking about the mysterious new Senshi.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Luna:**_

_Usagi catches on pretty quick…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Another story that I found in my pile of old unfinished and unloved fics. Since I've revived a lot of my old stories to work on, I decided to pick this one up too. I know I have a lot of stories going on which means sporadic updates for them, but I just can't seem to help myself. I'm starting to understand how some of my favorite authors have a million bajillion stories going on….._

_I adjusted the ages of everyone to make them a little older then they were originally in the series, since I wanted them all to be a little bit more mature to let them get away with certain things that might not fit a younger teen. As a heads up, this story won't go beyond the Dark Kingdom arc._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	2. Ch 2: Cram School Hell

_**Chapter 2: Cram School Hell**_

One month had passed since Sailor Moon had first appeared in Tokyo. Since then she had moon dusted thirteen more youma while somehow still managing to avoid the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen after each battle which was by no means an easy feat. She had also became the city's most popular heroine. Everywhere Usagi turned, there was Sailor Moon merchandise: posters, action figures, shirts, bags, etc. There was even talk about creating a Sailor Moon video game. The only other Senshi to have a video game was Sailor V, but it taken months of her fighting evil before she got her own video game.

But as popular as Sailor Moon was, no one had a clue as to who the newest Senshi was. Sure, everyone had a theory. In fact, some of the students at Juuban High suspected that the pretty champion of love and justice was the new student, Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon had shown up after Tsukino-san had arrived and they were both blonde. Yet as weeks passed, most people gave up the theory after carefully observing the new student. Tsukino Usagi had turned out be a complete ditz, not to mention she was also quite the klutz. To top it off, she made horrible grades. How in the world could a dumb, ditzy klutz be the graceful, clever, and ever resourceful Sailor Moon?

Not in the eyes of most of the population of Juuban High, although there were some diehards (Umino, to name one) that still held on to the belief that Usagi could be Sailor Moon.

But little did anyone know, that was exactly what Usagi wanted them to think. The glamour that protected the Senshi only worked as long as other people couldn't connect the dots to figure out who they really were; even if they did guess, if there was still doubts in their mind the glamour would still work. Or at least that was the theory when she badgered Luna about it. The life as a Senshi was not something she had chosen but destiny, but Usagi was not a girl to shirk from her responsibilities whether they were chosen or cosmically thrust upon her.

Her mission was to find and protect the Moon Princess. To help the Princess find the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou that had been lost since the Silver Millennium so she could ascend the throne and defeat the Dark Kingdom once and for all. All while keeping her distance from the Senshi or avoiding making any close bonds with anyone. Her family and Luna couldn't be avoided because her family had been there before and she needed Luna for information since the so-called memories of her past life, that Luna claimed she had, had yet to surface yet.

Still she knew if it came down to it, if it was the Moon Princess or her family, she had to choose the Princess. It wasn't something she liked, but Luna had made sure she understood that if the Princess died then it was as good as signing death warrents for her family or a slavery worse then any that mankind had known, which would have made death preferable. The Princess dying meant the Dark Kingdom would win. Besides this oh-so-powerful Maboroshi no Ginzuishou supposedly could be used to revive those who had died unjustly or some such nonsense that Luna had spouted. Usagi herself wasn't certain, but some hope was better then no hope.

So to fulfill her destiny, she had purposely to act the role of a blonde ditz, making people think twice about considering her as a possible candidate of the civilian identity of Sailor Moon. To further the charade, she went out of her way to klutz out, even though she had grown out of her klutz stage a few years ago. And as for her grades? Well thanks to that first quiz grade and Umino's big mouth, people thought she was horrible in school and she did nothing to correct that first impression of her intelligence. All she had to do keep it up was to whine and wail about bad quiz and test scores that she rarely if never got. Those blue moon occasions when she did have a low score, she allowed Umino a glimpse of it since most people accepted him to a fountain of information; the boy gave the FBI and CIA a run for their money on what he knew on people, even though he had yet to crack the case of the identity of Sailor Moon let alone the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi sighed as she walked home. She glared at her quiz paper that had a big fat 70 on it. Luna was going to be pissed off at her for nearly failing this quiz when the cat had spent hours going over the material with Usagi so she would do well. Stupid math! Sometimes Usagi wondered why Luna even cared how she did in school. After all, she was Sailor Moon. Her destiny had already been mapped out for her so why did she even need school? She was going to be spending the rest of her life protecting the Moon Princess anyway.

"Usagi-chan," she heard a familiar voice yell from behind her. She turned and smiled as she saw Makoto and Ami. It was always a balance for Usagi. On one hand she had to keep from attachments, or any more, for the sake of her mission. Yet on the other hand to protect her Senshi identity, Usagi the girl could not behave the same lest the Senshi guess who she was because of it. So Sailor Moon had to avoid, while Usagi had to pretend to be involved and making friends without getting attached. It was a complete and utter emotional roller coaster.

"Hi guys," she said. "What's up?"

"Are you still bummed out about that quiz, girl," Makoto asked, picking up on Usagi's mood.

"A little," the blonde answered.

"You shouldn't be Tsukino-san," said Ami. "You did pass and you made a higher score then what you usually make."

"Thanks Mizuno-san," Usagi replied, a small smirk on her face because she knew that she could make a hell of a better score then a 70. Wait until they took exams next month and she scored as high Ami. She frowned for a second as a thought occurred to her. How the hell was she going to explain that to everyone?

"Cheer up girl," Makoto ordered, when she saw Usagi frown. "Come with us to the arcade. Mamoru-kun got the highest score on the Sailor V game yesterday, so we're going to see if we can try and beat it."

"Cool," Usagi chirped, unable to resist an opportunity to one-up that jerk even if it was in a video game. "I'm game."

When they arrived at the Crown Game Center, they found Minako playing the Sailor V game while Rei chatted with Motoki as they watched Minako play. Makoto indicated for the girls to be quiet as she sneaked up on Minako.

"BOO," she cried.

"Argh," Minako screamed and then groaned as she died in the game. "Makoto!"

"I couldn't resist," the brunette replied. "So did you beat Mamoru-kun's score?"

"No," Minako replied. "I was about 5,000 points short of his score."

"Well let Usagi play," Makoto said. "Maybe she can beat it."

Minako moved aside and Usagi took her place. She waited as the list of high scores scrolled across the screen and noted that the highest score 12,849 was made by CHI who she knew was that jerk, Chiba Mamoru. The jerk was probably gloating, right now, about making the highest score in the game. Well, she planned to change that. Because of all the training she had went through and the battles that she had fought, Usagi had quickly discovered the more time she spent in her Senshi form, the more her power and abilities she seemed to able to access in her civilian form, which she put into good use while playing the game.

Since she had quicker reflexes, she was able to spot and kill the monsters more quickly and to dodge their attacks, but she was careful not to let the others discover this. As soon as her score had suppressed the jerk's she deliberately, although subtly, made a mistake .by making it seem like her fingers had got in the way of each other that caused her to die. Unfortunately for her, Rei had noticed, but the raven-haired girl did not say anything about it.

"Whoops," she said. "Oh well, at least I made the highest score."

She smirked as she typed USA in the blank spaces. She had beaten the jerk's score by 283 points.

"Who's playing next," she asked.

"Ami why don't you go," Makoto suggested.

"Okay," Ami agreed, but then let out a let eep when she looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for cram school. See you guys later."

Usagi wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "More school? YUCK!"

"That's our Ami," Minako said. "Always studying." She noticed a disk on the floor and picked it up. "Oh no. Ami dropped her computer disk that she supposed to use for cram school."

"What school is she going to," Usagi asked.

"Crystal Hall," Rei answered. "Why?"

"Just curious," Usagi replied. "My friend, Mimi goes to Jin Cho. But hey, why don't I take Ami's disk to her?"

"Do you know where it is," Minako asked.

Usagi laughed mentally at her question. She should know where the school was since she and Luna had been spying on the place ever since she had felt bad vibes from walking past it a few weeks ago. But they hadn't been able to get their hands on any the computers disks that the school required their students to have. Until now.

"Yeah, Crystal Hall is near my neighborhood," she answered,

Minako handed her the disk and then after a quick farewell, she left. As soon as she was a good distance away from the arcade, she headed towards the computer shop. When she arrived, she waited till the owner was busy with several customers, and then borrowed one of the computers and inserted the disk in. The disk booted up quickly and then a shadowy black figure appeared on the screen.

"Energy. Give up your energy to the Dark Kingdom so that the greatness that is Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia may rise again."

Usagi began to feel light-headed and her vision began to blur, however realizing that it was the enemy's magic being employed she focused on the powers the moon had granted her. She felt a cool rush of energy that helped clear her vision, as she quickly popped out the disk.

"I was right," she muttered as she left the shop. "The Dark Kingdom is behind this. They're using the disks to steal the energy of the students."

She pulled out her pink communicator, which resembled a little pink calculator with a gold crescent moon in one corner and a quarter-sized mirror in another. Making sure no one was around to hear or see what she was doing, she pushed a button and Luna's face appeared in the mirror.

"What is it Usagi," the cat asked.

"I was right Luna," she replied. "Crystal Hall is a Dark Kingdom operation to get energy. I'm heading over there now, so meet me there."

"Don't forget to use the Luna Pen," Luna reminded her. "Just in case you have to transform in front of anyone."

"I know," Usagi said and then turned off her communicator and put it back in her bag. She turned to head towards Crystal Hall and ran smack dab into a masculine and very muscular chest.

"Ow," she wailed, rubbing her poor nose. "That hurt!"

"You should have watched where you were going Odango Atama," a very sexy male, but very annoying, voice replied. Her head snapped and she found herself looking into the deep blue eyes of her archenemy, Chiba Mamoru.

"Don't call me that," she cried. "My name is Usagi."

"Odango Atama."

"ARGH," she screeched, unable to resist the childish urge to kick him in the shin. "JERK!"

Usagi stormed off, leaving a cursing Mamoru, while muttering under her breath about egotistical, arrogant, idiotic guys. When she reached the cram school, she slipped into a dark alley and pulled out a pink pen, with a red gem attached to the pen cap, out of her subspace pocket. She smiled. Besides the subspace pocket, which was a invisible pocket created by Mercurians that allowed her to put ANYTHING in there (neither she and Luna understood how this was possible, but they both credited this to it being Mercurian product, who were noted of producing super geniuses during the Silver Millennium), the Luna Pen was her favorite super toy.

Holding up into the air, she cried, "Moon Power! Transform me into a school nurse!" In a dazzling flash of pink and white lights, Usagi's school uniform was replaced by a pretty pale green dress that stopped above her knees and white doctor's coat. Her hair was no longer in her customary buns and pigtails, but was now shoulder-length. She also had the look of a woman who appeared to in her mid-twenties.

Luna had not arrived yet, but she decided to go ahead inside. It wasn't like she didn't know how to fight now. She burst into the classroom and demanded, "Who's in charge here?"

"I am," Ami said as she stood up at her desk. "May I ask what you want?"

_'No not Ami,'_ Usagi thought, disappointment filling her that one of classmates could have been an enemy. _'Please don't let Ami be one of the bad guys!' _Her prayers were answered when the teacher of the class arrived and turned into a tall, ugly red youma. It snapped its fingers, causing all the students, except Ami, to collapse at their desks.

"Who are you," the youma demanded.

"Your worst nightmare," Usagi replied. She pulled out her Moon Broach. "Moon...Prism...Power! Make Up!" In the dazzling flash of lights, and a moment of lack of modesty she experienced ever time she did this, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. She automatically went though her elaborate poses as she cried, "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! How dare you turn use these innocent students into pawns your game! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"I think not," the youma retorted as she shot knife sharp test papers at Sailor Moon. "What's 84 times 3,593?"

Sailor Moon quickly dodged all but one of the test papers, receiving a cut on her upper right arm.

"First of all, you're not my teacher," she replied. "But if you must know the answer is 301,812. And secondly you better be glad that I heal so fast from these damn wounds that you and your little buddies keep inflicting!"

The youma glared at her and then snapped its fingers. The bewitched students rose and attacked Sailor Moon.

"Not again," she complained, as she dodged a punch that one male student had thrown at her. "This is the fourth time this month that you guys used hypnotized people to attack me. You'd think you guys would try attacking me yourself more often."

Meanwhile as Sailor Moon was occupied with dealing with the students, the youma had grabbed Ami and pushed her face against a computer screen. "Think you could get away from me could you. Give up your energy to Dark Kingdom! Do it I say!"

"Never you Dark Kingdom scum," Ami growled as the blue symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead.

"So she's Mercury," a voice whispered from the shadows.

A cold fog filled the room. "Brrrrrr t-that's c-cold," the youma stammered, letting Ami go and hugging itself in an attempt to warm itself. Because it was freezing its ass off, the youma's spell over the students broke and they all crumpled to the ground.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"What was that," the youma demanded, looking around. It spotted Sailor Moon, who was trying to find the youma so she could moon dust it. The youma's arm turned into a giant Viking axe which she tried to use to behead the unsuspecting, but missed when a blood red rose cut her arm. Hearing the youma's cry out in pain, Sailor Moon turned and moon dusted its ugly ass.

"Moon dusted," she cried in triumph. As the fog cleared, she saw the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen checking the students to make sure that they were all right. She turned to leave, but stopped when Sailor Venus called to her.

"Sailor Moon, please join us," Venus pleaded. "We may have different destinies, but they have the same path. To defeat the Dark Kingdom."

"I can't," Sailor Moon replied quietly and then disappeared.

"How the hell did she do that," Jupiter demanded. "We can't do that."

"You aren't the Senshi of Mystery, are you," they heard Sailor Moon say with a hint of amusement in her voice, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Freaky," Jupiter said.

"No kidding," Venus replied.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Luna watched from the shadows as Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi leave Crystal Hall.

"So Ami's Sailor Mercury," Sailor Moon said quietly, her eyes on the Senshi in blue. "In that case Makoto, Minako, and Rei could be the other Senshi."

"Are you sure about that," Luna asked.

"No, but it makes sense," she replied. "You've seen how the Senshi in battle. They work as a close knit team, something you could only get if you were friends in real life as well as Senshi life. Ami always hangs around those three so it would make sense. It might explain the friendship between Ami and Makoto at school. No one's been able to figure out how to different girls like them became friends in the first place. In any case until we're certain, we should keep an eye on them."

"Agreed," Luna said, feeling guilty. If it hadn't been for her, Usagi would have been able to be good friends with those girls, or good friends with anybody for that manner, but she couldn't. Because getting close to someone might put her in the position of having to choose between saving her friends and her Princess, and it was Usagi's duty and density to always choose the Princess.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Mamoru:**_

_Damn it, Odango Atama! When I get my hands on you…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks to my Betas Taylor and Phalon. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or their story alerts._

Sayain46 • SailorMoonAddict _(I figured if I was going to twist things, I might as well twist them a lot with Mamoru and Motoki's roles changing.)_ • Comet Moon • Deadly Aura _(Yeah the anime, tended to not make much of Usagi being Sailor Moon except for usually finishing the monster of the day. I think there had to be more for the Moon Princes being made a Senshi)_ • LoveInTheBattleField _(Yes I did start writing this story under a different account before I stopped writing fan fiction and removed all my stories.)_ • Marscrystal42 _(It's debatable about Artemis's memories of Luna at this point. Everyone from the Silver Millennium has some memories that they're slowly recovering, but obviously at this point not enough to realize that Sailor Moon is the true Princess) _• Squirrel holding a bazooka _(Love the name 3) _• Umbra8191• TsukiyoTenshi• • angeljme _(Yep. I think my version is a little more like her Princess self then the one in the anime was.) _• Shaydees • DeLaLuneLove • FallenBleedingAngel • Tsukia • Lover11Anime • lovey • Aragorn's little girl Ser • sarah • Tabitha _(The Outer Senshi appeared in the Death Buster arc. This story is only the Dark Kingdom arc.)_ • Kiddo495 • SailorMoon489

**LiveJournal**

queenamoonfan• cloudsnapper

**deviantArt**

tyler161987

**DGRFA**

To the ladies who commented in the Facebook group.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


End file.
